head over feet
by rolly21
Summary: meredith, mark and derek have always been a trio, the love they have established has made them all feel complete. But now, derek wants more, mark doesnt want to let her go, and meredith needs to make a choice based on a dying wish... who will she choose and how will it effect them...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SEX SCENES - MOST LIKELY A LOT OF THEM - READ ON WITH CARE... OH AND IF I OWNED GREYS THERE WOULD BE MORE MER DER SCENES SIMILAR TO THESE**

Meredith let out a moan as she felt her legs widen further. She couldnt think of a better wake up call. Her body still aced from the night before and he was soothing it as he blew gently on her good girl and yes she had been a good girl. She had been good in so many ways and places last night that she deserved to enjoy this.

She felt his tongue flick over her clit and her hand reached down to grip his hair as he continued to lap at her. Her other hand gripped hold of the sheets below her as her body began to move with his tongue. She was on the verge of begging him for more when her phone started ringing and she absent mindedly reached for her phone and clicked the answer button before saying a quick hello.

Her eyes widened when she felt him stop, and she tried to focus on the voice that greeted her on the other end of the line. "Pa" she finally said, and she felt his head move from between her legs as he looked up at her. He hand moving to push him back into his place.

"Pa slow down" she sighed, hating that he sounded so stressed, but not as much as she hated the fact that he had interrupted her head job.

She heard him make mention of coming home, and she almost argued that she was home as she squeezed her thighs against his face and was rewarded by his hearty chuckle which sent loving vibrations through her.

"Oh. Look Pa, you need to calm down." she sighed in efforts to cover her moan as she felt him give her one long lick from bottom to top.

"I get that, i do" she told him. "I have a job here."

And suddenly she felt a finger inside of her and her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment and she made a happy sigh sound which she realised made her Pa think that she was agreeing with him. She knew that she had to recover it. "I know i have a family." she said through gritted teeth as she felt him slide in another finger and her hips began to rock under the addition of his tongue.

"Look Pa, I've got to go. I'll talk to the boys and call you back." she told him as she quickly hung up on him. She tossed her phone to the side and she felt him suck her clit and she moaned an "oh god". She was sure she added a "dont stop" in there somewhere as he continued to finger fuck her and his mouth continued to do wondrous things to her. "God Der dont stop." she managed as her hips met every thrust of his fingers until they were no longer there any more and just as she was about to complain she felt him move up her body kissing her to silence her as his thick hard cock slipped inside of her. When his mouth broke away from hers he steadied himself slightly pinning her underneath him and refusing to move.

"What did your Pa want?" he asked before slowly pulling out of her before driving himself back in again.

"Fuck Me" Meredith groaned as her legs came up to wrap him into place.

He chuckled slightly as he rolled his hips knowing that he would entice her swolled clit.

"Mmmmm" she moaned and her legs loosened slightly letting him pull out again this time he halted just letting the tip of his penis sit inside of her. "No seriously what did he want?" he asked and Meredith could see that he wouldnt continue until she told him.

"Seattle" she finally said and she felt him slowly easing his way back inside of her. "He wants me back in Seattle." she said as her hips began to slowly rock in time with his.

"You mean us." he said as he moved to kiss her senselessly.

"Yeah us" she murmured against his lips as his thrusts began to come harder and faster and she knew she was going to find it difficult to walk after this round. She was going to ache. But this, this was totally worth it.

She kept her eye contact with him as he continued to thrust inside or her and her body ignited as she felt her orgasm build like a roaring fire and suddenly they were both cumming and like a very hot fireman he put her fire out by spraying her insides with his seed.

They took a moment to regain their breath before he rolled off of her and pulled her to him. Both of their bodies were still heaving from the exertion.

"We'll tell Mark about it tonight." he told her before kissing her shoulder and encouraging her to go to sleep. After the night the 3 of them had, and then this mornings recent escapades, sleep was definitely what they needed. He was thankful that he and Meredith had the day off but he had no idea how Mark was surviving.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been right, she really did ache. She had somehow managed to drag her tired body into the bathroom and ran a warm bath filling it with soothing lavender oils which she hoped would do as they were meant to and actually well ... soothe her.

Derek had been in to check on her twice. On the first occassion he had simply brought her a glass of wine,m on the otherhe had stripped down and climbed into the tub behind her. He had given her a nice relaxing massage. She had always appreciated the way he had taken care of her. He was always the one to do this. Not that she could complain about Mark, but both bous knew that when the time came to step things up and settle down that it would be Derek that she would likely marry. At the moment though there was no step coming and she wasnt sure that she could see one yet. She couldnt even dream up the moment where this thing wouold come to an end.

To the outside world they were best friends who appeared inseperable - and occassionally kissed, to their closest friends they were fuck buddies enjoying singledom, but in their would they were lovers. They were a family. They were united in a way she was sure nobody else could quite understand.

After soaking in the tub for a little longer she had managed to find enough energy to climb out of the bath and wrap her towelling robe around her. She didnt bother drying off completely as she made her move to head down stairs.

She could hear Derek in the kitchen and the aroma of whatever he had been cooking seemed to be calling her.

Moving into the room she found Derek standing in nothing but a pair of jeans. She smiled appreciatively at his bare back, noticing the scratch marks that she must have left either last night or sometime this morning. On making her way over to him she wrapped hre arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. She was quite happy to just hold him for now and maybe rest her eyes.

"Dont go to sleep on me." She heard Derek comment and she lifted her head to give him the freeom to turn in her arms. Once facing her he dipped his head to capture her lips. It was short, sweet and very much like an old habit. They knew that they would be doing that everyday for the rest of their lives.

Meredith than moved to cuddle closer to him and she knew that Derek could see the glimmer of water droplets on her arms, and she wondered whether he had spotted the few that still remained on her chest from where the robe hadnt brushed over.

Her hands moved to rest into the back pocket of his jeans and she felt him squeeze her tightly in more of a bear hug manner as he lifted her up and she couldnt help but wrap her legs around his waist. Her good girl rubbing up against his jean clad loins.

He carried her to the point on the counter where she would normally sit and watch him cook and placed her on top. He then leaned in and kissed her, softly, passionately and her hands ran up and down his sides as she loved the feel of him especially when he was like this. She could tell that he was in a tender loving mood.

When he pulled back Meredith felt him push a bang out of her face. "You feeling any better?" he asked. She nodded slightly not taking her eyes off of his. "Good, Mark just called and he is on his way now." he told her.

Meredith couldnt help but smile, she loved the nights that they all got to eat together. Even though they were attendings now it didnt always mean that they got to eat together.

"So what are you cooking?" she asked as he kissed her forehead and turned to go back to the stove.

"Surf and Turf." he told her as he reached over and attended to the seafood momentarily.

Meredith loved watching him cook, and the no shirt meant that she could see every line and muscle on his body move and function as he did.

"Marks favourite." she commented and she couldnt deny the warm feeling she felt knowing that her boys loved and appreciated each other as much as she did.

"He's been at work all day, its the least i can do." he told her as he moved to kiss her again quickly. She gripped his shoulders so she could deepen the kiss.

"I love you" she told him when she finally allowed him to pull back.

"I love you too." he replied as he kissed her once more before returning to dinner.

It didnt seem like much long after that Mark waltzed into the house. He had entered rather noisily, kicking off his shoes as he had made his way down the hall, and Meredith was sure that he had just dropped his bag by the kitchen door. He seemed to have followed his nose as he had came straight to the kitchen without a detour.

Meredith had turned to smile at him, glad that he was home. He had grinned back but she could see that he was obviously tired. He seemed to drag his feet over to her like a worn out little boy and fell into her arms.

Meredith moved to wrap her legs around him and pulled him closer. She took her time taking off his shirt before running her hands rhytmically up and down his chest and shoulders. "Better?" she asked and felt him nod against her neck.

She felt him shift and was thinking that he would pull back but he didnt. Instead his mouth moved to nuzzle her neck before moving to capture her lips just as he moved one hand inside of her bath robe to caress her breast.

Meredith let out a small moan before he pulled his mouth away from hers. "I see your obviously not too tired." she joked and she felt his hand push the robe off of her shoulders as his mouth then zoned in on one of her breasts and he captured her nipple in his mouth.

"I'm never too tired for you." he murmured in his process of switching attention between breasts.

She hummed slightly and looked over him to see Derek tirn around to take in the view.

When Mark finally pulled back he moved to kiss her hotly again before he fixed her robe.

"Good to know" she finally told him before watching him turn around and move over to Derek. He placed his arms on either side of him and leaned against him, his chest resting on Dereks back.

Derek turned slightly to greet him with a quick peck. It was the only wlecome home he could muster without burning the food which was practically done. "Dinner should be soon." he advied Mark before ordering him to go change.

Mark had nodded before running hands up and down Dereks sides. "We will be back down in a sec. Mer, you want to help?" he asked as he turned back to her.

Meredith quickly nodded as she jumped from the bench. She could see he wanted some form of release and this was her department considering Derek was busy. She moved to quickly kiss Derek before following Mark from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i havent updated - 3d world was kicking my arse... and now that its a new year here in aus, am hoping to spend some time bringing my stories up to date and finishing them too... enjoy**

"This is good" Mark told Derek as he bit into the steak. He was obviously looking and feeling more alive. Who wouldnt be after what he heard coming from the shower.

Derek simply nodded and took another bite of his meal. He was feeling uncomfortable for very obvious reasons, and it had nothing to do with the impending conversation about Seattle. However it did have a lot to do with Meredith coming into the kitchen doing up her robe, and Mark now sitting across from him in just jeans, water still present on his chest.

Dereks eyes shifted back to Meredith as she moaned, he couldnt take his eyes off of her as she closed her own and savored her food. Sometimes he couldnt believe that they were actually together, especially after all this time. She was very different to the little girl he had met in the park. He could still remember that day. She had been 5 and he had been invited to Marks 7th birthday. He had not long turned 7 himself. Mark and he were best friends and he had heard about Meredith because Mark had been bragging that he had a girlfriend and all he had thought when he had seen her was that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The day had been fun and as Mark had ran off with Craig - some other kid from their class - he had just decided to sit with Meredith and watch them play cops and robbers. She had surprised him when she had asked him if he had wanted to kiss her, and he hadnt been sure what to do, but he had remembered something Kath had said about closing your eyes when you kissed, so he had and he had kissed her right between the eyes. What had made the moment worse was that his mother had captured it on camera, right before Meredith had laughed at him for not kissing her properly and Mark giving him a black eye for kissing his girl.

She had always made a joke about their first kiss but he didnt consider that as their first kiss. What he remembered was her 14 year old self climbing through his window. She had just ran away from home, and she had packed a back pack of her stuff. She said she hadnt gone to Marks because he was out of town visiting his father and she didnt think Richard would look for her there. He remembered laying back on his bed with her talking about school and home. She told him about her latest fight with Adele and he told her the pressures he was feeling with being the man of the house.

After spilling out their hearts to each other he had rolled onto his side and looked down at her. She had looked like an angel to him. He couldnt exactly remember where he had found the courage but he ha lent in and kissed her only for her to take him by surprise and roll him back onto his back and kiss him more.

Derek was pulled back to the now by the feeling of someone climbing onto his lap and he came face to face with Meredith. Her hands moving straight to his hair as she leaned in and kissed him. He moved to deepen the kiss earning himself a throaty moan from Meredith.

His hands moved to caress her legs as they began to push the robe apart at the base.

As he pulled back he realised that the table was now clear and even his plate was gone.

He decided not to ask many questions instead he lifted her so her bottom was now on the cool wood of the table before standing in front of her, his thumb now stroking her cheek.

"Now that i have your attention" Meredith said with a giggle. "Can i tell Mark about Pa?"

Derek nodded, his thumb stopping the caressing of her cheek to look to see where Mark was and found him standing by the sink rinsing their plates before putting them in the dishwasher.

They waited until he was finished and had returned to the table, his hands moving across Dereks shoulders before taking the seat beside him, Derek moved to sit down too. Meredith remained on the table, her legs slightly open and exposing. Both boys shared a look before moving to close them. Even though Mark had no idea about the impending conversation he figured that he shouldnt be too distracted.

Meredith giggled at the gesture, before resting her feet in between their legs and smiling.

"Come on Mer" Mark grizzled as he captured her leg before she shifted it higher and ran his hand up and down it.

"Right" she giggled again and moved her leg away slightly. "Pa called and he wants me to move back to Seattle." she told Mark and tried not to acknowledge the grimace that had crossed his face.

"I told Mer it was an us thing." Derek said as he grabbed Merediths leg and began rubbing it. They knew Mark had issues with Seattle but they both hoped that they wouldnt come into play.

"Why?" Mark grunted in question and Derek watched as the colour drained from Merediths face.

"Ma is sick or something." Meredith mumbled. "forget about it, I'll go alone." she told him and Derek felt Meredith pull her legs away completely and began to move off of the table.

Gone was the girl who had been all giggles just moments ago.

"If you go i go." Derek spoke up as he caught her hand before she could move too far away.

"Mark?" he asked as he turned to look at the other part of their trio.

They hadnt gone anywhere without him since their whole 3+ thing started and Derek didnt know what would happen if Mark bowed out now. All he knew was that he would be there for Meredith as much as she needed him.

Mark looked from Derek to Meredith. He hated Seattle, but not as much as he hated seeing Meredith upset, more so when he knew he was the one responsible for it. He stepped up and moved over to Meredith. He took her in his arms.

"How long have we been together for?" he asked her as he held her, not giving her a chance to fight him off.

"2" he heard Meredith mumble.

"We've been together since you were two." he told her as he moved to rest his head against hers. "I havent left you alone before have i?" he asked and he felt her shake her head.

"I'm not going to let my hatred for Seattle stop us from being together." he told her. He knew he was going to have to face some aspects of his past if he went home. It was part of the reason they hadnt returned when they had gone to college.

Derek stood and began to move away as if to busy himself, he knew that this was a Mer Mark moment and he respected that.

"Its where the 3 of us started." he reminded her as she he moved to tilt her head u to face him. "We can show them what we've become." he added as he gestured for Derek to join them and then lent in to kiss her.

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith from behind, holding her and moving to place kisses on her neck and back. He could see Mark now dropping gentle kisses over Meredith too and he could see that they were going to show her how much they loved her an just how much they wanted to stay with her. He knew he didnt have to prove anything but that Mark did, and obviously Mark wanted to share the moment.

They cocooned her for a moment, whispering things into her ear before Derek told her that they will call her Pa in the morning. He then moved around to join Mark at the front of Meredith, helping to remove her robe and trailing soft kisses along her body as they exposed more of it.

Mark shifted a way a moment while he began to unbuckle his belt. Derek then felt Mark began to help him with his as his mouth fell to Merediths breasts and he took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue gently over the bud.

They both heard Meredith gasp as her back moved to press against the table.

Derek felt his pants shift from his waist and he realised that Mark had undressed him.

"Lounge room." Mark chocked out as he moved to kiss Meredith, who was not sure of which boy to grip right at that moment.

Meredith nodded vigorously as Derek pulled back, her hand releasing his hair as her other one ran over Marks head.

Derek smiled as he felt his arousal, and took in Marks obvious arousal too.

They were going to have a long night again, but this one was going to be more sensual as the last, as this one was more about love then it was about fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Merediths body rocked with the motion of Marks thrusts. It had been a slow progression in the lounge room to get to this point. She was bent over, arse up as she leaned against the couch as Mark thrust into her. Her body was aroused enough to accept his large cock. His hand resting tenderly on her hips and they occasionally moved up to tweak her nipples and massage her breasts.

She let out a moan as he did it again. The vibrations moving beyond her throat and doing wonderous things to Dereks cock which had been embedded in her throat. His hands clutched at her hair as he bucked up into her, and as she took him that little bit deeper she thanked God that her tonsils had been removed and she didnt have to worry about gag reflexes.

She sucked a little harder before grinding her teeth back up his shaft before taking his length in again with Marks next thrust. He was seemingly working all of them.

She felt her body continue to strive forward in reach for an orgasm. Her body on fire as she itched to give as much pleasure to Derek as Mark was giving to her. She knew if she was doing her job right that he would be close to exploding. She moved her hand slightly to rest against his stomach and she could feel that his stomach muscles were clenched.

Suddenly she felt Mark stop and slide out of her. Groaning at the loss of contact.

"Shh" she heard Mark sound as he pulled Meredith off of Derek.

"Come on" he said as he helped her up and kissed her softly.

Meredith didnt know what to say as she kissed him back. She turned to look at Derek who was looking just as confused as she was.

"Der" Mark said as he gestured to him to stand up. He did so hesitantly. Mark seeminlgy smiled at him before taking his hand and pulling him over to them.

Mark still held onto Meredith as he pulled Derek in for a kiss.

Meredith felt her juices leak down her leg. She loved nothing more that seeing her boys love each other.

Meredith moved to grab a hold of both her boys, taking the time to stroke them in hopes that this would keep them on a high.

Derek broke the kiss and looked Mark over. "Now that you have that out of the way, whats next for our girl?" he asked

"Upstairs" Mark grunted as he pumped himself into Merediths hand.

"Ok" Derek nodded and watched as Mark stepped back to begin to move towards the stairs.

Derek turned to kiss Meredith passionately before scooping her up in his arms.

"I love you baby." he told her as he kissed her deeply.

Meredith then moved to nuzzle his neck.

Derek let out a moan as he made his way up the stairs. His hand stroking her butt lovingly.

Once he reached the bedroom he found Mark having lit the candles and already settled on the bed.

"Come on." he gestured and Derek moved towards the bed, laying Meredith down beside him.

Derek moved onto the bed and Meredith rolled towards him, kissing him tenderly.

Mark reached for the lubrication in the draw and rolled to face Merediths back. He dropped kisses tenderly on her shoulder before sucking down on her neck causing Meredith to moan into Dereks mouth.

Meredith feels Mark as he fingers her butt, lathering her in lube and she knows what is about to come, so she pulls derek closer. She lifts her leg as she wraps it around his waist, pulling him flush up against her.

Derek moaned as he felt his cock rub up against her delicate pink flesh and he knows that she is more than ready for him

He slides into her, not wanting to wait and feels Mark thrust into her at around the same moment.

Meredith moans as she feels Derek move inside of her as Mark too continues to move with ease. She loved this. She loved them, and as her body began to reignite with their loving attention she knew that they were going to be stronger when they returned to Seattle than they were when they left. She loved her boys.


End file.
